


A Favored Customer

by TheVeryLeast



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Wizard Howl, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVeryLeast/pseuds/TheVeryLeast
Summary: Sophie is getting ready to open her flower shop when a pounding at the door interrupts her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well first fic (Posted online at least).  
> Hope you enjoy!

Sophie whistled merrily as she went about watering her flowers. The flower shop that she worked in was still closed for the morning and would remain so for another half hour. Sophie moving over to her roses cooed “oh you beautiful things! Whoever will get you will certainly be the happiest person alive”. She had just made her way round to the daisy’s when she heard a pounding at the door. Looking up she saw a blond gentleman beating against the glass, franticly trying to get her attention. Sophie scowled. Not again. She marched over to the front door to unlock it and throw it open. The blond gentlemen stopped his harassment of the window to give her a smile his blue eyes twinkling.

“About-“

“Howl! You know the shop is closed until 8, whatever it is you need is going to have to wait!”

“-time. Come on Sophie, I really need some rosemary for my spells. Some thyme wouldn't hurt either! Hmm. Should I get mint as well for my shrinking spell?”

“Howl.”

“Do you have bamboo? Of course you have bamboo, that and some rose petals will also be needed of course.”

“Howl.” He stopped babbling.

“Yes?”

“Get in here. Honestly you are giving me a headache. What happened to the plant starters you bought last week?”

Howl stepped in and look at her sheepishly. “About that. I might have killed them.” Sophie gave him a skeptical look. “Sorry?”

“You’re impossible. Do you have a list this time?”

“Well like I said: rosemary, thyme, mint, bamboo, and rose petals. That should do it for now.” Sophie rolled her eyes fondly before gliding over to gather his supplies. Howl whistled sweetly as he waited by the counter. He looked over towards Sophie who was mumbling to the thyme. “Hey! Don’t go cursing my magic supplies now.”

Sophie smiled mockingly. “Why Mr. Pendragon, I’d never.” She walked over with the various plants and herbs and flowers to the counter, where she proceeded to ring it all up.

“You really should start a garden at home Sophie.”

“And lose my most loyal customer? No thanks, I am perfectly content with my garden here.”

Winking Howl said “Do I at least get a discount?”

Sophie paused as if in thought. “Hmm, that depends. What do I get out of it?”

“My undying gratitude.”

Sophie harrumphed. “Your undying attitude my ass. That comes to 24.37” Howl reached into his wallet and pulled out the money, while handing it to Sophie he pulled her closer planting a kiss on her lips.

“Pleasure doing business with you Mrs. Pendragon.”

Sophie blushed. “Howl!”

He quickly grabbed the supplies and walked toward the door.

“Well much to do, much to do.”

Sophie huffed and called out to his retreating form. “At least try not to blow the house up today!”


End file.
